1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for insulation displacement contact (IDC) with insulation conducting wire. The invention finds particular utility in telecommunications where wires terminate in central office and building entrances.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is common to find the use of insulation displacement contact (IDC) technology in the electrical connector industry, because it allows rapid and simple connection of conducting wires to terminals without stripping nor crimping. A typical IDC connection is made by disposing an insulated conducting wire perpendicular to a planar wall portion comprising an IDC slot, stuffing a wire into the slot such that edges thereof cut through the insulation and make electrical contact with conducting strands of a wire. The IDC slots are generally formed by opposed edges of the sheet metal wall portion which is necessarily of a certain width to have sufficient strength to support the contact pressure against the edges.
Commercially available connectors that utilize insulation displacement contact (IDC) technology provide strain relief for multiple conductors. IDC pins are molded into the connector body which is used to support the strain relief member. These commercially available connectors are designed to terminate multiple conductors in a single connector. Strained relief for these types of connectors are designed as an integral part of the connector body securing all conductors within a single strain relief member. Although this technology finds particular applicability when multiple wires are to be connected and unconnected, it does not lend itself to large pin array connectors where individual wires need to be reworked or rerouted without jeopardizing adjacent connections. Strain relief of the individual contacts or pins provide a great benefit during reworking or rerouting of individual wires.